


December 16th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: During a Warbler reunion, Sebastian decides to give Kurt a surprise at work.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	December 16th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy this chapter! also be sure to listen to the podfic because becks sings!!!! ❤️

Since he was a young boy, Sebastian has always _loved_ Christmas. And he doesn’t love a lot of things - that list is pretty much limited to Kurt, his mother, and _Christmas_. Which is why Sebastian has been having a bit of a hard time understanding how it’s been taking Kurt so long to get into the spirit of the holidays. He knows they lost Burt only 5 months prior, but Christmas can make anyone smile, right? And Kurt has been starting to get a little more into things, thankfully, but he’s still not quite there yet.

When Kurt had opened the 16th door of the advent calendar this morning, he’d found a drawing of a microphone. Kurt had been a little confused at first, until Sebastian explained it was a nod to when he’d asked Kurt on their first _official_ date; though he hadn’t actually had a microphone at the time, he _had_ serenaded the other man, something he never thought he’d do before Kurt, but, well… this is _Kurt_.

It reminded him of a special Dalton Academy tradition. When Sebastian had first joined the Warblers, he was astounded to learn they didn’t do anything special for Christmas. Carolling was Sebastian’s favourite thing to do, so he’d managed to convince the other boys to join him on visits to hospitals, offices, retirement homes, schools… basically anywhere they could spread Christmas spirit. It was a hit, and the council had decided to make it a new tradition. It lived on at Dalton without him, but he knew it was a fond memory for him as well as many of the other Warblers who have since graduated; several of whom happen to be in New York. So his plan for the day is to surprise Kurt at Vogue with some Christmas carolling.

Sebastian and the Warblers make their way straight through reception - the receptionist had a soft spot for Sebastian and always let him by without question - and up to Kurt’s floor. It’s surprisingly quiet given the time of year. Isabelle is standing at Kurt’s desk, and they seem deep in discussion, but Kurt looks up as the group of men approach.

“Seb? What are you doing here?”

Sebastian cleared his throat, signalling the Warblers to start vocalising. “ _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays_ ,” Sebastian sings, earning a small groan from Kurt. 

“ _Merry Christmas_ ,” the Warblers sing, “ _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_.”

“ _Ooh yeah_!” Sebastian sings, taking lead. “ _We've been waiting all year for this night When the snow is glistening on the trees outside, And all the stockings are hung by the fireside, Waiting for Santa to arrive, And all the love will show, 'Cause everybody knows, It's Christmas time and, All the kids will see, The gifts under the tree, It's the best time of year for the family_.”

“ _It's a wonderful feeling_ ,” the Warblers chorused, “ _Feel the love in the room, From the floor to the ceiling, It's that time of year, Christmas time is here, And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love, And everything's okay, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Oh yeah, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_.”

“ _Bells are ringing_ ,” Nick sings, “ _It's time to scream and shout, And everybody's playing 'cause school's out, Celebrating the special times we share, Happiness, 'cause love is in the air_.”

“ _And all the love will show_ ,” Jeff takes over, “ _'Cause everybody knows, It's Christmas time and, All the kids will see, Gifts under the tree, It's the best time of year for the family_.”

“ _It's a wonderful feeling_ ,” all the Warblers join in and sing together, “ _Feel the love in the room, From the floor to the ceiling, It's that time of year, Christmastime is here, And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love, And everything's okay, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays, Ooh, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays_.”

Sebastian resumes the lead. “ _No matter what your holiday, It's a time to celebrate, And put your worries aside, And open up your mind, See the world right by your side, It's Christmas time!_ ”

Kurt blushes as Sebastian sings, which only encourages him more. He makes his way over to Kurt’s desk and holds his husband’s hands.

“He’s the sweetest,” Isabelle gushes, and for a minute Sebastian swears she looks like she wants to steal him from Kurt - not that that could ever happen.

Sebastian pulls Kurt up to stand, and reluctantly starts dancing as Sebastian guides him, the two men swaying back and forth. A small smile finally breaks out on Kurt’s face, and Sebastian beams back at him.

Kurt joins in and sings with him then. “ _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays_.”

As the song ends, the rest of the Warblers, Isabelle, and some of the other nearby staff join in. “ _It's a wonderful feeling, Feel the love in the room, From the floor to the ceiling, It's that time of year, Christmas time is here, And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love, And everything's okay, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, And Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 16th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072158) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
